


Oh no

by Android_G01



Series: Dashing Daredevil Felix Millstone and his companion, the rogue Captain Leo Hawthorne [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix has a sailors mouth, Felix is Bi and not as useless as people think, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_G01/pseuds/Android_G01
Summary: Leo had a type and a permanent voice in his head that said 'Oh no'.
Relationships: Male Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Dashing Daredevil Felix Millstone and his companion, the rogue Captain Leo Hawthorne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148750
Kudos: 12





	1. Two out of three ain't bad.

Max had warned him that Groundbreaker was a rough place, barely governed and home to troublemakers. 

He'd responded with a 'sounds fun', much to Max's dismay and Parvati's nervous joy. 

Sure to his word, the second they walked off the bays catwalk sounds of an argument drowned everything else out. Leo could see two people crowding one, bad odds even if the other looked nonplussed. 

"What's going on? Leo asked the man in armour, causing Max to let out an exasperated 'Leo'. 

"Kid broke a Tossball stick over the boss's head! He's lucky I haven't laid him out" came the gruff voice "back bay rat doesn't care, thinks it's funny don't you?" Came the next accusation. 

"Fuckin hilarious" was the response from the man, still not looking at them and pointedly ignoring the others. 

Leo could tell all hell was about to break loose, one very big and very armed guard furious vs one man who couldn't care less, someone was about to make a move, and Leo had bets it was the one with the gun. 

"Can I talk to him? Maybe he'll listen to a neutral party?" Leo proposed, he was good at talking down fights, had lots of practice pre-stasis. 

"Whatever, the kids two seconds from being tossed off the ship, airlock is my first choice" and with that the guard walked off, maybe stormed off is more apt, but he'd made up his mind, death or homelessness for the other. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo broached the subject, his soft voice holding legitimate concern. 

"Yeah, that idiots all bark and no bite, he deserves to be taken down a notch or ten" the man finally turned to look at Leo. 

'oh no' was all Leo could think, the man hit every one of his types and now he was left floundering, shaken by nice eyes and a voice that with the face was a two hit combo for the young captain. 

"I-you know they're going to throw you in jail right?" Leo recovered, barely and noticed Max had just figured out what happened, look of disapproval firmly in place. 

"Funny I heard airlocks being tossed around" the young man scoffed, he had to be around Leo's age, give or take a year. 

"What'd you do anyway? They said you hit someone with a stick?" He asked, legitimately concerned the man he was floundering over had killed someone, not that Leo's hands were clean anymore but this seemed unprovoked, not survival related. 

"Tossball stick, the foreman was being a bastard, mocking me and my team so I decided I'd had enough and gave him a lesson, the jackass" the man said triumphantly "that your ship?" he diverted. 

"Wha-yeah? But what do you mean you hit him because of...sport?" Leo had heard Max talking about Tossball, had never paid attention to it but it sounded like sport, lacrosse but far more violent as far as he could tell.

"That was the last in a long line of shit" the man said, resentment finally boiling over it seams. 

"Still, you can't just attack someone like that" Leo said, worry lacing his voice. 

"No offence but why do I care what someone thinks when I don't even know their name?" 

Oh this was bad, he really was causing Leo's stomach to do weird things, he felt like a teenager again. 

"It's Leo, Leo Hawthorne" he added to keep up the charade. 

"Huh, yeah that fits, names Felix" 

Felix, his newly developed crush had a name now, damn it. 

"Anyway, whatever I've got some mischief to make" and with a wink that sent a shock through Leo, Felix was off. 

"You doin ok Cap?" Parvati asked, legitimate care in her voice, Leo liked her. She felt like the sister he never had. 

"Oh I think the young Captain has something no injury or sickness can cause" Max said as he began to lead them further into the Groundbreaker. Leo liked him a bit less, he was like his older brother, always embarassing him in ways only obvious to the two of them. 

\---------------------------- 

Leo decided he'd earned a drink, they were stuck and whatever suit had his ship anchored wasn't in until tomorrow. 

They were packed into one rented room that was too small for three grown adults, with the added tension of the two youngest sporting equally annoying crushes the elder had to hear about. 

So here Leo was, sitting at a small table with a beer and what he desperately tries to convince himself is just a normal hotdog. 

"Fancy seeing you here, not out saving everyone from the big bad guards?" Came a voice from behind his ear. Leo whipped his head up in time to see Felix taking the seat next to his, close enough that Leo could feel the heat from him. 

Leo downed his beer and earned a whistle from the other, 'ah fuck, that's not how it should have gone' he thought to himself, now he knew Felix was watching him, paying attention to the other young man. 

"You've seen me once, how'd you spot me?" Leo asked, no one ever noticed him back home, another med tech in the crowd. 

"Not many people have those red curls around here" Felix said, and that made it worse somehow. 

"Sorry just used to being a face in the crowd." Leo said, slightly bitter but mostly glad "no one usually takes stock of me". 

"Didn't know you only hung around people with no taste" 

Wait 

Felix sounded like he was flirting with him. 

His well used 'oh no' was back in force. 

"Let me buy you another round, as thanks for saving my ass earlier" Felix wasn't mocking him, he had a smile on his face and the body language of someone keen to talk. 

"Sure, why not" Leo said, hopes of a new fredship beginning to take roots in him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They ended up docked on Groundbreaker for three days, doing odd jobs for people. 

Parvati had also fallen for a Groundbreaker local, two for three and he didn't want to find out if vicars out here were celibate or not. 

They made their way back to the now released ship, Max with his information, Parvati panicking about Jun's nice arms and Leo able to move onto the next stop for Welles. 

His amusement over the others reaction to her crush lasted until he rounded the corner of the catwalk and saw Felix standing by the ramp, bag and weapons in tow. 

"So crazy idea" came the excited voice "but hear me out, I'm needing off this ship, you need a strong, dashing and daring companion, so I'll throw in with you" Felix stood there, Leo thinks it was supposed to sound like the hero of a serials speech but it came off as cute rather than anything else. 

His brain was telling him it was a bad idea to invite a guy you barely know, one you've developed a highschool crush on, to live in close quarters on a technically stolen ship working for a wanted man, stealing chemic- actually scratch that he's already in for a dollar, what's one more bad decision anyway. 

"I'd like to get to know my potential crew a bit before a decision is made" Leo said, trying to sound professional while Max scoffed in the background and Parvati elbowed him. 

"Sure, yeah that's fair" Felix's smile hadn't faded one bit "so what else do you wanna know? I told you my dirty little secrets the other night" He said as he crossed his arms. 

He did no such thing, mostly talked about something called Rizzo's or whatever, Leo was still relearning how to hold his liquor, but he didn't remember any secrets being split. 

"What's the value of Pi" his mouth said before his brain could filter. 

Max groaned in either embarrassment or annoyance, it was hard to tell. 

"Uhhh delicious, especially like-" Leo stopped listening after that, too caught up in the realisation the scrapper might actually be someone he'd become fast friends with. 

"Perfect" his voice and brain supplied in unison "welcome aboard Felix".


	2. A trustworthy idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort comes from those you trust

Felix had been onboard for just under two months, and within that time had endeared himself to Parvati and become a constant source of annoyance for Max. 

Leo was right however, they became fast friends, spending most free time and a good chunk of their missions together. Leo had learnt Felix's favourite teams, foods, serials and a wealth of stories from his 'king of the back bay' days as he called them. 

Likewise, Felix had learnt the same from Leo, Tossball and back bay stories replaced with tales of his life long gone, verging on spilling his secret but always able to be written of as the experiences of someone who left his home for adventure.

Max wanted him to wait, make sure Felix could be trusted before letting him in on the secret, do odd jobs around Terra and Groundbreaker for a while before moving on with the plan. 

Max had declared him 'an idiot, but a trustworthy one for what it's worth' over dinner one night, So now here he was, at Felix's door ready to let him in on the whole story. 

He knocked, called out to Felix from the other side of the door. Shuffling and a muffled curse were heard as the door opened, reveling a room in mid decoration. 

'he'd waited too' Leo thought. 

"Good to see ya boss" Felix said cheerfully "can't get enough of this face?" A wink and a wave of his hand as Felix stepped aside. 

Leo had gotten used to the flirting, even with whatever was actually happening, or going to happen, between them, it was nice to have a friend that didn't fit into a family role for him. 

"You know me, have to make sure Max hasn't knocked you out yet" Leo chuckled "can I come in?" 

"I guess, you do own the ship after all" Felix said as he ushered Leo in, 'owned' was such a loose term for what he had, but it was technically correct, ADA had said so. 

"I need to talk to you about something" Leo was serious, and Felix looked concerned because of it. 

He shut the door once Leo had crossed the threshold. 

"Everything alright boss?" Felix came to sit next to him on the bed looking worried. 

"Yes, yeah everything's fine, I just- how in this with us are you?" Leo asked, trying to determine how many beans to spill. 

"Till you kick me out" and that was Felix's genuine tone, it came few and far between but he'd heard it before, argued with Max that it wasn't a myth.

"Good, because I need to let you in on something" and with that Leo caught him up, from his life 70 years ago to planned grand theft of Board property, and everything in between. 

"So you're the real deal?" Was Felix's response "you're really from the Lost Hope and we're really on a mission to fuck the Board over? Count me in, I've been dreaming of this for years" 

He was excited, Leo knew the young man had dreams of freedom and vague understandings of anarchism, but it was a relief to know he was safe. 

"Okay, okay good so Welles wants to meet you, he's the one spearheading this mission, the one who brought me back" the last part Leo said with a certain sadness, knowing he'd been all but dead until recently. 

He felt an arm go around him, pulling him into Felix as he asked "you doin ok? Looked like you were about to cry" 

"Huh oh no, just- I'm still coming to terms with the whole, well everything, sorry I get a bit lost sometimes" Leo said, soft voice even softer now. 

"Well when you do come get me, I'm great at distractions, for instance want me to properly explain Tossball?" Felix moves his head away from Leo as he yelles "BECAUSE UNLIKE THE COG OUT THERE I KNOW WHATS ACTUALLY WORTH KNOWING" 

A bang against the door, Max had thrown something, a book most likely, at Felix's general vicinity. 

Leo laughed, said a soft 'I'd like that' and since Felix made no move to take his arm from around Leo, he lent in closer as the rules were explained to him and cards brought out. 

Eventually Leo fell asleep, he didn't know when, hoped Felix wasn't insulted by it, but it was the first time Leo felt safe and able to relax in months. 

He came to the sudden realisation that the room was now darkened and he was laying down, looking at Felix's door with something that felt like an arm around him and a pillow suspiciously warm and with a heartbeat. 

Leo shifted, sat up to look at the console and realised the time, Felix followed suit, mumbling something before resting his head against Leo's back, arms loose around his waist, placed there by Leo's own movement rather than any deliberate act on Felix's part. 

"I should head back to my room, sorry if I fell asleep on you, and uh thanks for the reposition" Leo's face was bright red, he could feel it, talking fast to hide embarrassment. Waking up in the arms of your crush that you've developed a 'will they won't they' orbit with, will do that. 

Felix didn't let go, pulled him back down instead "it's late, everyone's asleep I don't mind you staying" he yawned and closed his arms back around Leo. 

"Okay, okay yeah" Leo said as he burried his face back into Felix's chest.


	3. Welcome to Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie laughed at that, flicking the ash from her cigarette and looking down at the two walking away "I think Captain's puppy might be a bit more territorial than he realises"
> 
> Or, they made it to Monarch, too bad everything feels like a serial drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of violence, dead bodies, mentions of cannibalism and someone being pinned during a fight are contained in this chapter, please proceed with caution.

Against all odds they made it to Monarch, complete with a new Sawbones for their crew. 

Ellie let out a whistle as she disembarked Unreliable, sickly sky and what Leo recognised as fungi, albeit much larger, dotted the landscape around the pad. 

"So who're we lookin' for Cap?" Parvati asked, giving ADA one final wave before walking down the ramp. 

"Goodbye Miss Holcomb, remember Captain you are not insured so please be careful." The AI said as Leo closed the hatch. 

"A hunter named Nyoka, he didn't give me a lot to go on, said we'd recognise her in a crowd, either that or look for the bottles" he wasn't sure Welles knew how to describe anyone, his main descriptor of Leo was 'wears a jacket', regardless, something a little more than pronouns and implied alcoholism would be nice. 

"I'd suggest we check the bars first" Max said, already sounding less than pleased by a new potential headache. 

"Lucky for you Boss, I'm an expert bar connoisseur" 

Felix made it to the elevator first, ever eager to see the universe newly opened to him, "order of Boss's favorites, me first then everyone except Max" 

Max was ignoring him, he'd been trying to find some old friend who could translate the French book, so far all he managed to find was loose ends and previous addresses. It was beginning to weigh him down, caused already short tempers to become shorter. 

"Leo, if it's alright with you I'd like to speak with someone whilst here, they may be able to shed light on my book" 

"You know the deal, unless I need you it's free run while docked, just let me know if you're going to be late, despite what certain people say" he shot a look at Felix, fake innocence was plastered on his face " I don't want to leave you behind" 

Ellie said Leo was more a chauffeur service than a captain, but he didn't mind, they'd help when asked, it had been proven time and time again. 

As the elevator came to a stop they were met with a guard asking for sign on sign off details, Leo gave the standard lie, name: Hawthorne, Alexander Leo, just call me Leo. Ships mine, crew is a salvage team, we're just stopping by. 

Grimm, as he found out, was Stellar Bay's greeter. 

Leo asked if anyone had odd jobs going, and at the mere mention of Tossball the 'bar connoisseur' appeared at his side. 

He remembered an ancient movie, where saying something three times caused a character to appear, wondered if doing the same with Tossball would summon Felix from the ether. 

"If uh- if you could let my boss know I did a good job with the greeting I'd really appreciate it, see we're trying out slogans that keep changing and I don't get to do this much and your the first real visitors I've done it for, and he's really pushing the MSI branding and-" 

"Grimm" Leo cut him off, hand lightly on the others arm in an attempt to snap him out of the feedback loop, he was rambling, it was cute really "I'll let him know you did a fantastic job" 

"Really?!" Eye lighting up and smile spreading across the man's handsome face. 

That made Leo giggle, the guard was the most nervous greeter he'd ever met "promise" 

"Thanks Leo, I really appreciate it" Grimm said, smile softening. 

"Okay, well that Tossball poster won't steal itself" Felix didn't sound as exited anymore "lets go Leo" 

"Oh, uh yeah I guess you're right" it was the only thing Leo could think of, the use of his name left him at a loss. The sudden shift in the others mood was palpable as he ushered Leo past "I'll see you around Grimm" 

"See you Leo" came the guards dejected reply. 

"What was that about?" Parvati asked Ellie as she finished the final landing checks and came to stand next to the other woman "did we get impounded again?" 

Ellie laughed at that, flicking the ash from her cigarette and looking down at the two walking away "I think Captain's puppy might be a bit more territorial than he realises" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All of this for a Tossball poster?" Parvati said after they awkwardly excused themselves from the dinner invitation, asking to use the bathroom as cover for snooping. 

Leo had a theory as to why everyone wore the same eyebrows but he really didn't want to dwell on it. 

"It's signed!" Felix said, trying to whisper but failing "I'd eat my boots for a signed jersey" 

"I'll get you one and some seasoning for your birthday" Leo said sarcastically, picking the lock on the door, letting out a quiet 'yes' when the handle turned. 

He heard Felix laugh and went red with the realisation he'd heard the mini celebration, his small victory didn't last long. 

As the door swung open Leo could've sworn he was in a horror serial, blood and viscera coated the room, tools sat stacked in piles with what looked like part of a scalp. 

"Oh no, oh no no no no" Parvati said, face gone pale 

"I'm gonna be sick, fuck we nearly- I was about to-" Leo made a noise in the back of his throat, stomach turning as he took in the butchered remains. 

"Hell of a way to go" Felix even when serious couldn't get the tone right. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Parvati had excused herself after they returned to the warehouse, Leo commenting on 'fucking cannibal families' and how he could never unsee certain appendages sitting on a plate. 

Felix winced at the memory. 

They were making their way to some sports bar to talk to the highest bidder of Grimm's poster, promises of low to no cannibalism had them going to find out if they could convince her to recall the offer, maybe pull at the old heartstrings a bit, they both could work that con easily. 

It was a dingy place, most things in the colony were, but this was a special kind of dingy, alcohol stains and peeling wallpaper below flickering screens of Tossball scores. 

"Holy shit you get to listen to Tossball all day? What a life!" Felix said as they walked in, he was already enamored with the place. 

"Don't think I've seen you before, I'd remember a face like that" she said, the flirtatious look had Leo on edge. 

"Well I'll be sure not to be a stranger" Felix smiled back. 

Leo wanted to throw himself into the Unreliable's turbines, it was high school all over again watching the guy he liked flirting with someone who wasn't him, the bitterness came back tenfold. 

They'd explained the situation and managed to convince Nell to withdraw her bid on Grimm's poster, said that she'd be the first to know of any Tossball memorabilia they find in return. 

Leo had a sinking feeling it was mostly Felix she did it for. 

After they came to an agreement and shook on it, Nell happy enough with their set up and Leo being the bearer of good news for Grimm, the two stood up from the bar. 

"You boys are always welcome here, I'll keep a spot warm for ya" with a wink at Felix "free of charge" 

"I'll have to take you up on the offer next time the Rangers are up" 

Leo pretended to dust of his pants, anything to keep from looking at the scene if front of him. 

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you" his tone was clipped, bile rising in his throat, "we better get going" 

Leo felt bad about how that came out, his brain yelled at him that they weren't actually together and he had no right to act like an ass. 

The look on Nell's face made him wish he could turn time back rather than slow it, he'd come back to apologise before they took off. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They'd met up with Ellie on the way to speak with their potential guide. She took one look at Leo and asked 'who died'? 

"Me I hope" he responded under his breath 

Felix must have heard that because he raised an eyebrow as the other walked past him and into the bar. 

It was dark, not as rundown as Nell's place but still a bit ramshackle, bottles sparsely populated the shelves behind the till, the bottles looked more expensive than the Rizzo's ones stockpiled on the Unreliable, 'must be the good stuff' he thought. 

"Excuse me, do you know where we could find Nyoka?" Leo asked the bar tender 

"Right here" a tall woman with bright hair said from his left. 

The hunter was....not what he'd expected. Before they could even start talking about the job, she cut him off, asked him to buy her a drink first, and clapped him hard on the back with a loud 'outstanding!' when he passed her the glass of top shelf liquor. 

He liked her already, and judging by the way Ellie's eyes lit up she did to. 

She'd agreed to help them, said she couldn't deny an adventure and a cute face, one borrowed bottle of caffeine pills later and the three were off. 

Ellie opted to stay, having some personal task to attend to, although Leo would argue drinking Spectrum mixed with less and less Slapp wasn't a task. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

It wasn't long before they'd come upon a marauder encampment; Leo put a hand on Felix's chest to halt him. 

"Ok boys, show me what you can do" Nyoka was sizing them up, figuring out just how capable the two younger men actually were, if it was a babysitting job or if they really meant business. 

Leo asked if she'd join their crew, the more allies of Welles he could recruit the easier it'd be to pull this whole thing off. Said if they were serious about it she'd consider, 

This was her way of testing them he figured. 

Leo lined up his shot, rifle braced on an old storage bin, he slowed down, three shots and three bodies fell leaving the mech for the brawler. 

Felix was off after the third shot, launcher hitting it's target each time, sending multiple shocks through the armor. He dropped the spent weapon taking off into a sprint, once he was close enough, Felix kicked the knee joint out and sent the man down into an acid pool, weight of the suit pulling him under. His attention already on the next target, Felix grabbed them by the collar and prepared to deliver a beating. 

Leo was hot on his heels, drawing his pistol as he rounded the boxes, Felix was currently outnumbered, he hadn't reacted to the two Marauders running in to save their friend.

Two shots from Leo's pistol had one body falling, and Felix spinning to face the second. Leo was caught off guard; a Marauder he didn’t see before tackled him, crushing his ribs and knee pinning his hand. Leo let out a yelp as his side was pushed into hard pavement and rocks, his pistol skating away. 

He swung wildly at the body on top of him but the way he was pinned prevented any real movement and caused his arm to stop short of connecting against anything other than a bicep. The hits he landed were getting weaker as his oxygen began to run out. 

Using their free hand the Marauder grabbed Leo's hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck, they'd unsheathed a large knife, and, as they reared their arm back, Leo shut his eyes, preparing for the impact. 

The sound of a pistol firing and screaming from above made him reopen his eyes. 

The Marauder was holding a mangled hand blood pooling on Leo's shirt, he looked over and saw Felix with his pistol letting out a held breath, and, with the blink of an eye, a Tossball stick collided full force against the Marauders head accompanied by a vicious sounding 'get the FUCK offa him', fire mod catching and the force pushing the corpse from Leo's chest. 

Leo let out a gasp, lungs free to expand again, and his head spun as oxygen returned. 

"You alright Boss?" Felix asked as he helped the other to his feet. 

Leo let out a pained noise clutching his side as he stood, Felix batted his hand away and pulled at the fabric, lifting his shirt to check for damage, after a few seconds of pressing into soft flesh he stopped, hand resting against Leo's rib cage. 

"Felix, I'm fine, just banged up, nothing's broken" Leo said as he took Felix's hands in his, he was winded, scalp sore from having hair ripped out and he could feel a bruise forming over his ribs, but otherwise he was fine. 

There was a moment, the two of them just looking at each other and catching their breath, where Leo was hyper-aware of Felix's hands in his. 

They'd found a rhythm easily, Felix was skilled at close quarters, knocking enemies around and delivering blow after blow, sometimes he even fought fair, the permanent cuts and bruises on his hands were proof of that. 

Leo was a crack shot, his ability to slow down helped, but he'd be useless in a real brawl, so he stayed back clearing a path for Felix's destruction, six shooter in hand to keep anyone from catching the other off guard. 

"Outstanding job boys, we're nearly there" Nyoka clapped them both on the back, she'd given them a passing grade it seemed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A loud explosion followed by a blinding flash caused the three to look up from the screen, Leo had moved in front of Felix, futile attempt to protect the other from what sounded like a bomb going off. 

If it was a bomb the act would have been useless, shock waves don't care about humans trying to save one another, If someone was shooting, Leo was too short to block anything other than a core shot and most people aimed for the head. But in that second Leo threw reason to the wind, he was jolted back to reality by the airwaves filling with yelled conversation and a hand on his hip tightening. 

"A FUCKING UDL SHIP?!" Felix yelled as he rushed to the ledge, crouching down to get a better look at the still burning wreckage. 

"That can't be good" Leo said following close. "Was it shot down? Who would take a UDL ship out?" 

Leo was leaning over Felix, one hand braced on the railing the other on his shoulder. 

"Besides us?" Felix laughed looking up at him, they didn't have the firepower, never would, but he liked to believe they were a five man army sometimes. 

"Well boys, what's our next port of call" Nyoka let out a chuckle, looking out over the rising smoke cloud, deciding to take Leo up on his offer and throw in with what was slowly shaping up to be a legitimate crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at longer chapters, so from here on out they'll be a bit longer and vary with how much action is contained within.


	4. Operation Gas Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a salvage run, abandoned Board gas that's worth more than anything we'll ever own. We get this stuff and our next payday will be too big to drink through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warning in this one, just a quick chapter with drunken shenanigans and a near confession.

Leo had called an all hands meeting, they were rare, the crew worked on unspoken rules for the most part. 

The last time a meeting was called, it was about how they needed to knock before barging into the bathroom, close quarter living tended to remove any fear of the others seeing you naked, doors weren't a huge priority and one bathroom between six often meant someone occupied the vanity while another showered, the set up had been made less awkward by the scavenged divider Parvati had welded to the wall, but there was still something sacred about not being walked in on while on the toilet. 

So they all waited with accusatory glances as to who walked in on another doing something private. 

ADA insisted she was exempt from accusation, the ship sees all and it's not her fault if it sees a bit more than anticipated. "You can shutter my cameras if false privacy is needed, I only ask that you be gentle, not that I feel pain, the parts are quite old" 

Leo walked in at the end of that conversation but he could guess what they all thought was about to happen. 

"Okay, I have a job lined up" Leo started "it's dicey and could go wrong if we aren't all on the same page." 

Nyoka was the first to speak "wait this is an actual meeting? We were expecting to find out Felix walked in on you getting o-" 

"Anyway, about the job, Cap, what're we doing?" Parvati cut in, tone laced with the need to not find out about Leo's sex life, or rather lack there of. 

Leo made a mental note to pass her extra salvage for ending it before everyone found out that actually happened, and judging by the look on Felix's face he agreed. 

"Anyone else need to chime in? If it's a confession Max is your port of call" Leo ignored the look Max shot him, he'd make it up to him somehow, maybe ask their new Sublight contacts to help track down his long lost friend. 

After a beat of silence he continued. 

"It's a salvage run, abandoned Board gas that's worth more than anything we'll ever own. We get this stuff and our next payday will be too big to drink through." Leo pulled out some papers, vague notes he jotted down and a rough map "the pick up is on Cascadia, it'll be a two pronged drop. My team will head in from the landing pad at Fallbrook, the second will be onboard and land with ADA at Cascadia" 

Leo sat down, flipping through his notes, finding an unflattering stick figure of Lilya that was clearly drawn by a bored Felix, he was looking for the team sheet he'd drawn up during the briefing, letting out a quiet 'aha' when he found it.

"Nyoka and Parvati, can you please stay with ADA? Parvati, I need you ready to attach the fill lines once the signal comes through, please also make sure you wear a ventilated helmet, this gas is dangerous" 

"Leve it to me Captain-Cap" she said with a salute. 

"Nyoka" Leo began "Parvati will need cover while she attaches the lines, I don't know what's moved into the lab, if anything, but we should be careful" 

She gave a nod of agreement before turning to Parvati "just point at what you want gone and I'll see to it"

That got a laugh from the other.

"It'll be a girls night, should I bring the romance serials?" The AI spoke, for something so determined to deny sentience, she failed at acting the part. 

"Ok, Max and Felix your with me and Ellie" Leo moved to face the four "Ellie, I need you in there with us, this gas is no joke. If anything goes wrong we’ll need a medic right away" 

"Of course captain" came Max's response "I'll cover Miss Fenhill, if that's alright with you?" underlying distrust of Felix doing the job properly left unspoken.

"Aww Maxey I didn't know you cared~" Ellie said, grin wide and attempting to push all his buttons at once. "Felix is still under the Pirate Code of Silence, so he'll be no help anyway." 

"Y'know, I'm starting to think that code doesn't exist" Felix said, scratching at the stubble on his cheek.

"Focus you two, I'm not joking about the danger here" Leo said pinching the bridge of his nose, deciding that he had to come clean with everyone, "One last thing, this gas is a potential neurotoxin. Board property and incredibly illegal to even look at, let alone steal"

"Neurotoxin?" Ellie said with more concern than he'd ever heard in her voice before. 

"That’s why were going in with helmets, it's entirely sealed but we need to prepare for the worst case scenario" he let out a sigh, "This is a Sublight job, so if anyone wants out speak up now, you won't be reprimanded or loose your place on the ship, this is dangerous and I don't want to force anyone into doing something they're not comfortable with"

"Leo, we're already trying to steal colonists from the Hope, you think a bit of gas will scare us away" Nyoka said. 

"Well if your sure-" a round of agreement came from the table "Okay then that's it I guess, get some rest, we're reaching orbit above Fallbrook shortly and docking in 5 hours. If you need to repair anything before landing the bench has been restocked, so uh thanks guys?" 

Leo's awkward thanks caused a few of them to chuckle, he wasn't great at ending these meetings, not used to any positions of power. 

After a round of drinks and Leo answering a few questions from planning to who or what they'd encounter; everyone began to depart. Ellie already gossiping with Parvati and Nyoka about the job. 

Well, almost everyone. 

Felix was pacing, he was the only other crew member who sat in on the Sublight briefing, the two of them becoming the de facto front facers of Unreliable. 

"You're wired, go run some laps of the cargo bay to burn off the adrenaline" 

Felix laughed as Leo came to lean against the wall next to where he was wearing a hole into the floor boards. 

"It's my first real job as a contractor, free agent and daredevil adventurer," Leo huffed at that, they weren't exactly free agents, but he'd let Felix have that one "and I'm kinda scared, truth be told" 

They were both leaning against the wall now, the mood shifted, some unknown fear descending upon the two. 

"What if it goes bad? It's not like the others we've done, this is big, and everyone's in on it." 

Leo didn't know what to say, he couldn't lie, pretend there was nothing to fear, so he opted for the truth. 

"We'll just have to wing it, you're the king of the back bays, and I'm here because of dangerous chemicals, we've got this" Leo nudged his shoulder against the other's, he was right, they had a plan, trusted crew members, Leo had Felix watching his back, and Felix had Leo. 

"Yeah, you're right, I've dealt with worse, came out on top each time" Felix was smiling now, mood shifting back to normal "We need a name for this mission, something to put in the serial of our adventures!"

Leo laughed, still leaning against the other, if they had a serial he was sure there would be fans counting down the episodes until they'd get together, big confession scene with music swelling behind. 

"what'd you have in mind?" he asked

"Okay so hear me out, what about "The Gas Zone" Leo gave him a look "Okay yeah that sounds bad, how about "No Ass, No Grass, Just Gas"?"

Leo was laughing harder now "Felix that would never get approved by Halcyon!" he said between breaths

"Well, you got anything better?" 

Leo thought for a moment, and clicked his fingers before saying "Operation Gas Giant" 

Felix let out a gasp turning to stand in front of Leo hands om either shoulder "GENIUS!" he said excitedly "I can see it now ' Dashing Daredevil Felix Millstone and his companion, the rogue Captain Leo Hawthorne-"

"Companion?" Leo cut in "Also where's my compliment?"

"shhhh I'm getting to the good part, '- in tonight's exciting episode of anarchy and adventure: Operation Gas Giant'!" 

Leo put his head on Felix's shoulder still laughing "Okay big shot producer, go get some rest" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It went off without a hitch. 

Leo was so relieved he felt like crying. 

They got the lines hooked up and Max hacked into the R&D terminal with ease while the others dispatched the native wildlife that had decided to make the lab it's home. 

His hands, always eager to get into something he wasn't allowed to, made quick work of the locked doors, their medicine, alcohol and ammo fully restocked and in duffel bags over Ellie and Felix's shoulders. 

Ellie sent the signal to ADA, said signal being her yelling "Landing time ladies! We've got the booze and gas" into the comm system. Leo would've opted for something involving the phrase 'is go' but each to their own. 

Soon the four of them were running out and towards the landing pad, dead creatures littered the area and judging by the winding down of Nyoka's gun they just missed the action. 

Parvati had attached the pumps in record time, gas filling the spare tank with ease and soon they were off. 

The trip back was passed by a well deserved round, or eight, of Ellie's specialty. Even Max joined in, debating a drunk Felix over the merit of true anarchism. Leo was currently trapped by said drunk Felix's arm, when he surged forward to make a point Leo was taken with him, laughing as he went. 

Max had excused himself after three rounds, saying he was too old to keep up with the younger crew.

Leo offered up his quarters for the older man, saying it would be quieter, Max said that he appreciated the offer, but if he could sleep in prison he could sleep with rowdy youths in the kitchen.

Everyone bidding him a goodnight as he went, Felix adding a 'don't let the bed Sprats bite' 

"So there we were, covered in Saltuna carcasses and the big boss from the Board looking like he was about to faint!" Parvati had started telling stories of all the embarrassing moments of Board incompetence at Edgewater "He started crying over his ruined suit-" she put on a voice, Leo assumed it was that of the Board member "-My suit! This is a Jolicoeur original!"

"Wait" Felix slurred "You telling me there's an ENTIRE fish made of Saltuna?" 

Leo looked at him, suddenly wondering why he was attracted to the other young man

"Felix, Saltunas a kinda fish" she paused, hiccupping "You-You know that right? It lives in the ocean"

"Whadda you men 'lives', Saltuna comes in cans Parv. You should know that" 

Leo buried his face in Felix's shoulder, laughing hard at that

"Oh my god, Captain's boyfriends an idiot" Ellie said, pink cheeks and mischief in her eyes

"We aren't- He's not-Not ye-" Felix cut himself off before he could finish that sentence, each denial getting weaker as they came.

Nyokya's eyebrows shot up at that "Not what Feeeelix" she teased

Felix went red, making the older women laugh.

Face still in Felix's neck, Leo felt his stomach flip, 'not yet' he thought, smiled wide and committed that small joy to his arguably hazy memory.

Another three rounds came and went, the celebration dying down with each one, everyone either made it to their quarters, or found a spot to pass out. 

Leo was the latter, not willing to try the stairs and deciding that Felix made a decent pillow the other times, so he found them a spot, stole a pillow from somewhere, probably Ellie's room, and pulled the other down onto his chest, arm resting over Felix's sternum. 

"Night Felix" came the slurred voice above. 

Felix turned, repositioning himself and wrapping an arm around Leo, laying flush against his side. "Night Boss". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww ain't that the cutest fuckin thing you've ever seen" 

The voice was familiar to Leo, his brain taking too long to catch up. 

Ellie. 

His eyes shot open as he sat up, nearly losing his stomach in the process. 

"Never again" he said, pointing an accusatory finger at her, and taking the offered caffeine pills with a quiet thanks. Nyoka was right, these things are a miracle. 

Once his head stopped spinning Leo figured out where he was. Curled up in the kitchen with Felix, a too smug Ellie looking down at him. 

"The others left to get food, Max was demanding the greasiest wurst money could buy" she paused "oh and Jun picked Parvati up while you and loverboy were out, she drunkenly called her last night, said we were nearly docked and to come see her girlfriend who loved her and missed her nice arms" 

Leo laughed, that sounded exactly like the Parvati he knows. 

"Better wake your boyfriend up, you two need to go get our pay, hauls already unloaded, me and ADA sorted it out" 

"He's not my boyfriend" his response was weak, because after last night he wasn't sure anymore, Felix had nearly said not yet, and Leo was sure their orbit had reached critical mass.

"Have you told each other that? because from here, and...everywhere, it sure looks like he is." 

And with that Ellie was off, he heard the bay door shut and realised it was just the two of them left aboard, well them and ADA. 

He looked down at the other, sound asleep and muttering something. Leo felt bad about waking him but Ellie was right they had bits to collect. 

"Felix" he said softly, putting his palm on the other man's chest and shaking him lightly. A groan and mumbled fuck off was the response he got. 

Laughing, Leo repeated his name louder this time and shook a bit harder, not stopping until Felix began to move, an arm shot up and grabbed Leo's head, pulling him down and smushing the mans face into Felix's chest, futile attempt to stop the disturbance. 

Leo went with a startled noise, dissolving into laughter when he landed, he started poking at Felix's ribs saying they needed to get up and with each muttered 'no' he began to poke harder.

"Alright, alright 'm going" Felix groaned as he released Leo and let himself be pulled up, leaning his weight against the other and draping his arms over the smaller man's shoulders, resting his chin on the mess of red curls and pushing Leo's head against his chest in the process. 

It would have been a compromising position to anyone looking in on them, Leo sitting between the others legs with his forehead against Felix's chest.

"Are you actually waking up or do I need to bang some lids together?" Leo asked, amusement lacing his words, as he rested his hands on Felix's hips.

"Up 'm up, gimmie- what day is it" he mumbled, eyes still shut. 

"It's Giftmas" Leo joked. 

"Can't be, no obnoxious light things" Felix was waking up properly now " ugh Ellie could kill a man with those drinks" he buried his face into Leo's hair making the other's heartbeat pick up. 

They stayed like that for a while, Felix getting his bearings and Leo enjoying the warmth. He was half tempted to say 'fuck it lets go back to sleep' ,crawl back into their makeshift bed and stay wrapped up in the other, but Ellie was right, they needed to go finalise payment, preferably not looking as hungover as he felt.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Leo asked, beginning to untangle himself "we've got to meet up with Lilya in a bit" 

"A mountain of pain killers would be better" he groaned, taking Leo's hand and letting the other help him up. 

"Faster we wash up and see Lilya, faster I'll buy you something dripping with grease" 

"Thanks" Felix took the offered glass and swallowed a caffeine pill, Leo could see the exact moment it kicked in. 

Felix pulled the top of his outerwear off, tying it around his waist, undershirt fully visible and his 'nice arms' as Parvati would say, on full display "let's go, I'm dying to know how many zeros are at the end of our cartridge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain the 'critical mass' reference I keep making, it's from Kessler's syndrome, referring to objects in Low Earth Orbit, LEO as it's known ;)
> 
> With a low-enough density, the addition of debris by impacts is slower than their decay rate and the problem is not significant. Beyond that is a critical density, where additional debris leads to additional collisions. At densities beyond this critical mass production exceeds decay, leading to a cascading chain reaction reducing the orbiting population to small objects and increasing the hazard of space activity. (thanks Wikipedia for not making me type that out by hand)
> 
> The more Leo and Felix impact, the faster they're reaching critical mass and the inevitable collision.
> 
> Also fun fact about Kessler Syndrome, it's what causes the main story line in Gravity.


	5. Hit it Vic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me Captain" Max had clearly been waiting for the episode to end, not wanting to interrupt the three during their downtime "I received a log from your Sublight contacts, the scholar has been found on Monarch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise three new chapters!
> 
> Warnings for this one are threats of violence, drug use and hallucinations.
> 
> Spoilers for Max's quests.

Leo, Felix and Parvati were sat in front of the screen they'd installed in the galley, 'borrowed' pillows pilled up against the opposite wall, all watching the latest aetherwave serials. The three had varying tastes in programming and had come to an agreement that instead of first come first serve, they'd wait until the end of the week's run and watch them in a pseudo movie night. 

Leo had won the draw and got to go first, hitting play on the new episode of Space Hospital: Nights, Ellie groaning and flipping him off as she took her drink and left, for all the hunky men and buxom ladies she still couldn't stand the 'worst thing to happen to medicine since me'. 

"Ohhhh hopefully there's another murder!" Felix said as the theme kicked off "Remember the autopsy scene of Dr. Ferr?" 

"How could I forget" Parvati wasn't good with serials getting too bloody, ironic since he'd seen her slam a hammer into Marauder's faces. 

"Or Dr. Francis will get naked again" he said with a hopeful sigh "he's got a six-pack to die for"

"I thought you liked Mrs. Hysynth?" Parvati said "You kept saying-" she tried to do an impression of Felix "I'd let her smother me"

A reference to how she murdered her husband with a pillow.

"Can't a man have both?" he said. 

The episode started as normal, vague medical terms being thrown around buy actors who had no idea that 'Rapid Regeneration IV of the Brain' wasn't a thing, Leo for all his actual medical training had no idea how that would even work.

"What the fuck does that even mean" he said "what're they gonna do shove an IV into his brain to…regrow it?" 

To be honest he got a fair amount of joy from the horrible representation of his once promising career, unlike Ellie who seemed to still hold some pride in her training and the surgical field.

Leo went white at the subplot though; the main cast were trying to get two medtechs to hook up, after weeks of flirting. 

He heard Parvati laugh, she nudged his ribs and cast a glance at the two young men, Felix's arm across Leo's shoulders and Leo trying very hard to ignore her. 

The episode ended on an implied sex scene between the two, awkward music and over use of silhouettes had all three laughing as the credits rolled.

"Excuse me Captain" Max had clearly been waiting for the episode to end, not wanting to interrupt the three during their downtime "I received a log from your Sublight contacts, the scholar has been found on Monarch" 

Max had been growing cranky at the constant lose ends and brick walls he was coming up against, tone taking on a bite that wasn't there before, even Ellie had eased up in pushing his buttons lately, they all knew he was ready to snap and void help whoever found themselves in the crossfire. 

"That’s great news" Leo said "Do you know where on Monarch?" 

They were on their way to Stellar Bay at the moment, box full of jerseys to drop into Nell, a new supply drop for Graham, and Nyoka wanting to check in on a few things.

"He's currently residing in Fallbrook" Max had taken his usual seat at the table, opening the book he'd been reading "If it's alright with you, I'd like to catch up with my old friend" 

"Of course Max, just let us know if you need anyone watching your back" Leo said, felling Felix take his arm back and start to stand up.

"And now for this weeks episode of Corporate sponsored indolence and entitlement!" 

Leo was convinced Felix could be an announcer if he really wanted to, for all his silly jokes and naïve comments, the other young man had a wealth of talents that Leo had found out about, everything from navigating by star to rigging his launcher's mod to overdrive the damage; Leo's favorite was his ability to cook with little to no food, taking bare essentials and turning it into a hardy meal, product of growing up in the back bays he guessed.

"I'd appreciate you joining me Captain" Max had paused his reading, looking at the younger man "I guess your leashed puppy can join us as well" he added. For all his venom, everyone knew the older man had a soft spot for Felix, they all did, he was family after all. 

"woof woof" Felix said, making an obscene gesture at the man.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's panning for Gold?" Max was rubbing his temples " of course he fucking is" 

The three were snooping around in Chaney's home, Leo's hands itching to pick locked draws and Felix putting on a Byzantium voice as he performed the man's notes. 

"Ohhhh so very fancy, panning for gold with the savages on Monarch" 

"Felix, he isn't from Byzantium. Trust me the man is everything but wealth" Max said getting up. "At least the river's a short walk" 

"So how'd you meet this guy anyway" Felix asked as they left the house "Aren't these banned or something?" 

"I met him whist preaching in prison" he said flatly "The population there was far more receptive than I ever envisioned" 

They'd come to the bend in the river and spotted a figure up on the incline, Max picked up his pace and the two younger men followed close behind

"There you are you bastard" Max had dropped his carefully created mask "You lied to me!" 

"Woah woah woah!" Chaney put his hands up in defense "Max I didn't-" 

"Shut up! That book you told me about was in fucking French! I got myself assigned to some backwater town for nothing because of you!" 

"Max wait!" Leo had grabbed the man's arm, attempting to hold him back, he realised in that moment how much stronger Max was than himself. 

"Woah Vic, aren’t you supposed to love your parishioners?" Felix said, clearly enjoying the show.

"Shut it kid, and you-" he pointed at Chaney "I'm going to give you a beating so bad you won't get back up" 

"Alright go Max!" Felix egged him on

"Felix don't" Leo begged

The Vicar surged forward and Leo rushed to stand between the two, Max stopping as soon as he saw Leo in the crossfire.

"Max stop it!" He actually yelled, Felix and Max both looked shocked at hearing the young captain raise his voice "what will killing him accomplish?" 

"Leo get out of the way" 

"No, you're better than this, everything you've committed yourself to, are you really going to throw it all away over a book?" 

"Years of my life. I've wasted YEARS OF MY LIFE!" Max was furious, but he hadn't made another move "Because of his lie!" 

Chaney backed further up, hands still raised and eying his gun to the left "I didn't lie! How the fuck would I know it was in French, who even speaks French out here?!" 

"Can you help us?" Leo asked him "Do you know anyone who can help?" 

Leo was trying to save the man, if he could give them a new destination Max's anger could be redirected.

"There's a hermit on Scylla, she was the one the book was stolen from" he said "If anyone could translate it, it'd be her, look here's the coordinates!" 

"Max, we'll go see the Hermit, lets go, c'mon" Leo was trying to placate the man 

"Okay. But if she's another dead end I'm coming back" 

One final threat and Max was storming off back to the unreliable. 

"Thank you" Chaney said "I had no idea the book was untranslatable. Honest" 

"Look" Leo sighed "You better get moving, I don't think I can stop him next time" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd laded on Scylla a few days later, Max's temper had cooled, still on edge and the crew giving him a wide berth any time he left his room. 

Leo and Felix joining him again on the walk to the Hermit's base? House? It was an abandoned mining base so Leo guessed she was a Hermit with a base.

Max had knocked once and opened the door after a few moments of silence, the Hermit was exactly what Leo expected, an elderly woman with worn out robes and a home filled with herbs and, based on some labels he could read, hallucinogens.

Leo hadn't even thought about the possibility of space weed but something smelled awfully similar to the stuff back home, he noticed Felix looking around as well, obviously eyeing some of the very illicit substances that the small apothecary contained. 

"Keep your hands to yourself" Max whispered to the two, noticing the young men's minds racing. 

"I must admit, I tire of the truth seekers. Mayhaps you're here to rob me? That would be so much more exciting!" she said looking them over.

"What, no-" Leo started before Max cut in.

"Can you translate this book for us?" he asked, handing the journal over to the woman.

"I can translate it, but it won't do you any good. I can see you are a man in a hurry, and the insights in that book would take you years of study to fully comprehend." she said dismissively.

Leo could see Max getting angry, fury bubbling it's way back up and ready to spill over. 

"But, if you truly desire the knowledge there is a way of speeding things up" she said

"Please, anything" Max was begging at this point, life's work on the verge of crumbling and leaving him hollow "I'm ready"

"Well, if you're sure, the knowledge has broken many a man before" she led them to a small room, as soon as the door was open Leo was hit by a wall of incense, he was positive just touching the door frame would give them all a contact high. 

"Oh hell yeah" Felix said "This is just like that part in Terror on Monarch, when in a meeting with the savag-"

"Enough" Max said, voice stern and for a moment Leo was worried he'd be grounded with no desert. 

"Very well, enter and partake of the ceremonial incense" she said, ushering them in and sealing the door again.

"Ready?" he asked the two

"I'm always down for free drugs" Felix said, making Leo laugh and agree that this might be fun. 

Max lit the charcoal disc and tipped the vial of flowers, resin and leaves into the cauldron, smoke quickly rising and filling the room with haze. 

"Wh-are you feeling…stuff?" Leo asked Felix, tongue numb and mind going blank, this was new.

"Mother?" 

They both turned and Leo was about to rub at his now red eyes, there was a blue figure, semi transparent and addressing Max directly.

"What is this? You're nothing more than a hallucination of my mind, smoke and drugs" he denied.

"Max, if she's your hallucination then why can we see her?" Felix asked

"He's right Max, we can see her as well" Leo was slightly concerned. 

Max tuned them out, speaking directly to his mother's ghost, defending his choices and on the verge of a meltdown. 

"Why do you fight it so?" came a voice, very familiar to everyone.

"Fuck off there's two of you now?" Felix had slumped to the floor, back against the wall and Leo's head resting on his lap, the young captain looking directly up at the ceiling while listening to Max arguing with himself. 

Eventually it sounded like he'd come to an understanding, his double's form dissipating and the man seeming lighter somehow, a weight lifted from him.

Felix had already passed out, head hung down and snoring, Leo was on his way out as well.

"How're you feelin'?" he slurred "fixed your brain yet?" 

"I believe I have" 

"oooohkay well I'm gonna go pass out now" Leo said, hearing Max chuckle at the two younger men. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo's eyes opened, his head spun and he was dying of hunger.

He looked around the room, not filled with smoke anymore and only their clothes smelling of the incense blend. 

Leo could feel something moving in his hair, he recognised the sensation as fingers being carded though the locks, instinctively he closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand.

"Gotta see if that Hermit lady will give me some to take back" Felix said, he looked down at Leo smile on his face at the sight of the other, half asleep and looking content in his spot on the others lap.

"Boss" he said "we gotta get food before I eat you" 

Leo let out a laugh at that, reopening his eyes to look up at Felix, he brought his hand up to the others cheek and rubbed a thumb across the bone, Felix began to lean down towards him, Leo moving closer to meat him halfway, lips close enough to-

"Felix? Leo?" came the bang at the door "We should get going, Parvati came to check on us" 

The two shot away from each other, both going red and Leo hurrying up from his position.

"I-" he started "Felix-" 

"Anyway that food yeah?" Felix said getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Leo stunned and a new pain developing in his chest. 

On his way out Leo pocketed one of the incense vials, he left a bit cartage in it's place. Felix's birthday gift sorted. 

The walk back was awkward between the two, Felix still mulling over his near kiss, he'd had a plan for how to get the other alone, make his move, be all romantic and shit but his dumbass brain had ruined it. 

Leo now worried he'd misread the situation, he filled the silence by asking Max about his new demeanor, calmer and more at peace with himself. 

"I feel as if the universe has been opened up at last, the blinders lifted from my eyes and I can now see the truth of life" his voice was calm, softer now and not hiding the violence threatening to boil over anymore. 

"So what now?" Leo asked

"I would like to continue on with this mission, my new outlook will allow for my travels to be ones of learning rather than ones of anger" 

"And in a fight?"

"If violence is enacted upon my crew, violence will be returned tenfold" his calm voice made the line that much more threatening. 

Max had entered the ship first, bidding everyone a good morning and asking how they were feeling, Ellie incredulous and Nyoka worried the man had a head injury.

"Nothing is wrong with my head, in fact it has been cured of all damaging thoughts"

"Well, gosh Mr. Vicar, I don't know what's happened but I'm glad you feel better" 

"Thank you Miss Holcomb, I do indeed feel much better" he said. 

Leo grabbed Felix's arm, stopping him from entering the ship and asked to speak with him in private. 

"Listen, about this morning" Leo began "I'm sorry if I misread, I thought-" 

"Leo it's fine, look we were probably still a little high, free pass y'know" he said "I still like ya" 

"That’s…thanks Felix, I still like you too" Leo felt his heart drop a bit, he thought they were close, about to collide, but he'd been wrong before, at least he'd kept this friend.

Felix stayed silent, following behind Leo, now reworking his plan.


	6. It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Leo could do would be able to shield Felix from the weight of it breaking the carefully built idol of a former friend, but maybe the aftermath will bring about something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this one: Character death, depictions of violence, medical treatments, and sexual activities.

Felix had knocked on the helms door frame one night, Leo and ADA running diagnostics while the others slept and discussing the failure rate for their next Sublight mission, an entire space station was a hell of a lot more difficult than some abandoned gas tanks. 

"Hey, Boss, got a second? " he sounded heartsick, and Leo was immediately on edge, ready to fix whatever had made the other so upset.

"Of course" Leo said, pulling another chair over so he could sit down; sometimes his soft voice had uses, and calming people down was one of them. 

"What would you do if someone you thought had died years ago suddenly sent a message asking to see you?"

This wasn't a theoretical question, and that made Leo's stomach drop.

"I'd want to find out if it was really them" Leo said "What's happened?"

Felix had explained how an old friend, closet thing to a father figure he had growing up, someone called Clyde Harlow, had sent him a message out of the blue asking him to come and see him about an 'important project' that he wanted Felix to be apart of.

"It's on Scylla- I know it’s far, opposite direction we're going, but-" his voice cracked "I need to know if Harlow's alive or not, it's been five years, Leo, I need to do this." his head was in his hands now, and Leo's heart broke even more.

"Of course we'll go" Leo said, placing a calming hand on his arm "I'll let the others know we'll be taking a detour after we leave Monarch" 

Leo watched Felix's eyes light up and was pulled in for a hug with thanks being given and a tearful "you're not gonna regret this".

He had flashbacks of meeting boyfriends parents over an awkward first dinner, not that either had taken the next step after the near confession and kiss a week ago, they both could tell something was coming, Leo too nervous to take the step, still unsure that he wasn't misreading and Felix's abandonment fears preventing him from doing it himself, he'd started to believe the lie that he was 'trying to find the perfect time'.

"ADA, can you please make a detour for Harlow's base after take off?" Leo asked, typing as Felix read him the coordinates.

"C'mon I haven't eaten yet" Leo said as he ushered them out of the helm and towards the kitchen.

Felix took his usual seat and watched as Leo dug around in their storage, pulling pasta and a can of 'Spacer's Choice Faux Tomato Flavored Paste-Substance' out, no one wanted to know what the 'Faux Tomato Flavor' was made from, even in space the Sausage Principle prevailed.

"So tell me about this Harlow guy?" he asked, placing a drink in front of the other "What's he like?"

Leo moved back to the stove, instant pasta on boil and two bowls by his side, the crew rarely ate at the same time, all busy doing their own things; the only two people Leo had guaranteed meals with were Parvati and Felix, the former having to be reminded to eat otherwise they'd loose her for days in the engine bay, always trying to get Unreliable to be…well reliable. 

"He's as anti-corporate as they come, taught me everything I know about how we should all be living" Felix said, taking a swig of Rum n Somethin. "When I was a kid he took me in, gave me a place to sleep and food to eat, wouldn't have lasted this long without him" 

"He sounds nice" Leo said, draining the Pasta and putting their meal together, it was closer to breakfast than dinner so he split the difference and said it was supper. 

"Thanks Boss" Felix said, taking the offered bowl "He's pretty cool, you'll like him I reckon" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix only wanted Leo to come with him, not wanting the others to be involved in what was shaping up to be a deeply personal reunion, for all his blustering the young man was quite private with how much truly personal information he shared. Leo was the lucky one, entrusted with most of that knowledge.

It all went to shit, of course, always did whenever a long lost acquaintance calls out of the blue.

They were directed to the workshop of Harlow's base by a trigger happy guard, as the two walked in Leo faltered, a large Canid sitting next to who he assumed was the man himself.

"Harlow?" Felix said, quiet and hopeful 

"Oh. It's you, you made it" He said coldly, "Who's he?" 

"This is Leo, he's my Captain" Felix responded "He's also my friend. I thought you-".

"So why is he here then? I don't need two of you." Harlow interrupted, crossing his arms and looking down at Leo with clear disdain. 

Ohhhhh Leo most certainly did not Like Harlow, hackles rising and fists clenching, ready to use the fighting skills Felix had taught him. 

He had a bad feeling, something in the way Harlow carried himself, the way he spoke of revolution with no foresight, the nonchalance of reuniting with the kid you abandoned on the back bays, led to believe the closest thing to family he'd ever had was dead for half a decade. 

"Can I ask you a question before we continue?" Leo asked, his gut was telling him to take the other and leave without looking back, and judging by the look on Felix's face, he was trying to push that same feeling down as well. 

"If you must" Harlow said, voice clipped.

"How are you planning on setting communities up for self reliance?" it was the first thing anyone trying to take down a governing body should prepare for. Welles had a nigh 600 point plan on how to ensure settlements wouldn't crumble and fall into disarray upon the Board's fall.

Harlow? He dismissed the other, said it wasn't a priority now and moved on.

"I want to know where Felix's loyalties lie" Harlow said "Prove to me that you're really on our side by killing a traitor named Trask" 

Leo was ready to strangle the other man, 'where his loyalties lie? They lie with me you bastard. He traveled half the system after you abandoned him and you just want him to do your dirty work' he thought, feeling Felix's eyes on him he took a breath before he spoke.

"What did he do to deserve death?" Leo asked, he didn't trust the older man one bit. 

"That’s not important" Harlow said dismissively "He's a traitor to our cause and must be dealt with" 

"I want to get his side of the story first." Leo said, if Harlow wanted to be an ass, he'd return the favor.

"Very well, you'll need to talk to his wife Rosana, I believe she can be found in The Lost Hope"

As they walked back to Unreliable, Felix let out a pained noise, and in a quiet voice said "I think-I think he's trying to use me".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd spoken to Rosana, convinced her that they wanted to stop Harlow from killing her now ex-husband. Trask was in Emerald Vale she said, didn't know where just that he was laying low.

Another day, another trip and they'd hiked down to where ADA had located a small encampment, Trask ready for the death he expected to come.

"I'm here to find out your side of the story" Leo said "I'm not going to kill you". 

Trask went into detail about the receipts he'd found, Harlow was in the Board's pocket; pirate, hit man, runner and informant all rolled into one easy package.

"You expect us to believe that?" Felix was getting defensive "We need proof,  
Harlow wouldn't-He's as anti-corporate as they come!" 

Leo had grabbed onto the back of his vest, trying to keep him from surging towards the man.

"I stashed some of the receipts in a vent next to the maintenance door" Trask said "Find them and see for yourself" 

"If you're lying about this, I'll be back." Felix said before storming off, wrenching himself from Leo's grip as he went.

They'd found the documents where Trask had said he'd hidden them, Felix's hands trembling and anger beginning to take over, the evidence had stacked up and nothing Leo could do would be able to shield Felix from the weight of it breaking the carefully built idol of a former friend. He turned around, making a b-line for Harlow. 

"Tell me it's all a misunderstanding!" he pleaded with the man "Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't with the fucking board!" voice cracking and tears threatening to spill. 

"That is a serious allegation boy, you and your little upstart of a captain best have proof" Harlow snarled back.

Felix bristled at the insult thrown Leo's way, pulling out the clump of documents and throwing them at the man "We have your fucking proof! You lied to me! You called me here to do your goddamn wet work!"

"Harlow, we just want to know if Trask is telling the truth" Leo had been called worse, he ignored the man and kept trying to calm the situation down, for Felix's sake "We need your side"

"This is ridiculous! Everyone has to deal with the Board at some point, who put you up to this? Are you trying to sabotage me?" he made a grab at Leo, Felix shooting forward to block the other from Harlow. 

Leo already had a hand on his six shooter, on edge as Harlow's crew began to close in on them.

"Don't fucking touch him" Felix was furious, Leo had only heard him sound like that once, when a Marauder had pinned him to the ground ready to slit his throat "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me the truth".

"Enough! You've disappointed me for the last time" Harlow said as he pulled his gun on the two.

Felix delivered the killing blow, stolen shotgun hitting Harlow square in the face. After the dust had settled and remaining pirate crew were dispatched, Leo saw him standing over Harlow's corpse, staring at what was once the face of his friend, reduced to a pile of flesh and bones, expressionless and numb, he heard Felix let out a breath.

"I can't believe I trusted you" he spat. 

The walk back to the ship was painful, it was barely 500 meters away but that stretch of ramp way felt like a mile.

Felix opened the hatch and pushed past Ellie as she asked how his family reunion went, locking himself in his room, sound of a Tossball stick being swung against the wall following shortly after.

Nyoka looked up from her spot at the table, she was worried. Parvati and Max had heard the commotion, poking their heads into the hall as well. 

Leo shook his head and asked them to leave the other man be. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on his door awoke Leo, it was...late? early? He wasn't sure how to describe time in the void of space, orbiting Scylla, but the glow of the console told him his crew should be sleeping soundly, or passed out in the cases of Nyoka and Ellie. 

He padded over to the door, he had a pretty good guess who his late night visitor was. 

It was Felix, hours of being locked in his room had taken their toll, new bruises on his hands and a cut from something being broken in the process was bleeding through his bandage. Out of everything, the red rimmed eyes were what broke Leo's heart the most. 

"Can-can I come in?" Felix asked, voice horse and no joy in it. 

"Of course you can" Leo ushered him in, directing him to take a seat on the bed "Let me fix that for you" 

Leo had sudden flashbacks of a time not that long ago, when their rolls were reversed for far less horrific reasons. 

"You aren't going to ask me how I am? What's been eating me up? No small talk? no nothing?" It was the first thing he'd said to Leo since they left the base, it stung, the tone was poison but it wasn't directed at him, not really. 

"You locked yourself away from us- from me, I can take a guess" Leo said as he sat down next to him with a first aid kit.

He took Felix's hand and removed his makeshift bandage, the cut was deep, blood still flowing from the wound. It looked like something sharp had ripped a jagged streak across the back of his hand. Leo cleaned the area in silence, being as gentle as he could while affixing butterfly stitches to the deepest part, he redressed it with a large gauze pad and medical tape, topping it off with a clean bandage for extra protection. 

He cradled Felix's hand in his own.

They both just stared at the void, glittering bright but cold and impersonal. He'd spent night's with Felix looking out at the vast expanse of space before, but at this moment it felt like a monster ready to pounce. 

Felix broke the silence first. "He lied to me. The entire time. All of it, the good and bad, just lies." 

"You never really know what's going on in someone's skull" was all Leo could say. It was a poor response, a knee jerk reaction that was far from comforting in his mind. 

"Yeah, I guess your right" he said, quiet and with a quiver in his voice. 

Leo knew that tone well, in the days after "waking up" he'd spoken to ADA with the same voice, speaking of long gone loved ones and his place in this new future, ill prepared and unsteady on his feet. Except now his red curls and green eyes were replaced with unkempt brown locks and a face he cared infinitely more for. 

Felix looked like he wanted to say something, but all that came was a strangled noise, caught between sorrow and fury. Leo pulled him into an embrace, covered the others head and let him hide.

"It'll pass, trust me" he said, trying to shield Felix from the universe intent on punishing him.

"But how long?" Was the quiet response, arms around his back and hands balling into fists.

"I don't know" it was true, he'd lost friends, partners and family, it stung, each taking it's own time to fade. 

"Fuck" it was barely audible and said as Felix buried his face in Leo's half clean shirt. Sobs wracking the man as Leo held on tight.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Leo didn't know why he asked, vaguely remembered his grandma offering water as a comfort. 

"A bottle of spectrum would be better boss" 

"Maybe, but you won't stop with one will you?" Leo responded, knew exactly what would happen if he started, grief and the knowledge Unreliable was stoked with vodka never ended well. 

"No, but-" he cut himself off, and the sound of ragged breathing took back over, Leo pulled him in closer, let him work through it in his hiding spot, the void of space and Leo blocking everything out for now. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Felix began to pull his head up, swiping at tear stained cheeks. 

He could feel a hand on his face, turning his head to look at the other, 'oh no' was all he had time to think before extending his arm to keep Felix from kissing him. 

"Wh-why?" hurt replaced the poison from before, it still felt like a knife in Leo's chest either way. "Idiot, fucked it up again" this time directed at himself, Felix pulled away, standing up and beginning to leave, go lock himself away and process this new wound. 

"Wait" Leo had a hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving, but loose enough that one move could shake the grip. 

"It's not a no" he said, Felix turned to look at him, confusion clear on his face, "it's a not now, you're not doing this with a clear head." 

It hurt, they'd been working up to this moment for months, stopped themselves twice before they crossed the threshold. It wasn't right. Not like this, not when Felix wasn't himself. 

He didn't want a shell, he wanted his Felix, all loud laughter and eagerness for a brawl, steady on his feet and so sure of his beliefs that not even a drug trip with Max's existential crisis could break them.

Felix took a breath, and sounding more composed then before said "no, no I'm not...but, it's not a never?" He sounded hopeful, spark of something other than sadness in his eyes. 

Any other time, Leo would have laughed at that, a never? After everything they'd done, near confessions and kisses, critical mass reaching the point of no return? Leo wanted it to be a now more than anything but, he couldn't let this be how it began, one clear head not protecting another filled with pain.

"Once you've processed this whole thing, cleared your head, thought it through" Leo said, not breaking contact while moving to hold his hand "when you're you, then ask me again." 

Leo gave his hand one final squeeze, and let it fall to Felix's side. 

"Okay, okay yeah, yeah I will." He was... looking a bit better, something shifting in him, like when you move a cup slightly closer to the sink instead of washing it. Not fixed but starting. 

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight though? I'll sleep on the floor or something" Felix began to move, looking for the extra pillow and blanket he knew Leo kept. 

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, we've shared beds before-" most of the time actually, Leo thought "-If you promise to keep your hands to yourself you can stay" mock captain tone in place. 

That got him a small laugh from Felix. 

"Promise" Felix said as he took the spot Leo made for him, arms closing around each other and Leo's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a month had passed, Felix was looking more and more like himself each day, there were moments of course, relapses triggered by something reminding him of his now former mentor, that brought him back to Leo's room for guaranteed comfort and his arms around him with no questions asked, a hiding spot from the colony and everyone but Leo in it.  
Those were few and far between now, changing back into their previous state of 'just being together' watching serials or listening to Tossball games. Dates before they were dating Ellie called it. 

So when the sound of his door opening came, muscle memory kicked in, it was Felix of course, no one else really bothered him in his room, let alone just walked in unannounced; not that Leo spent much time there anyway, his new family where all upstairs, why would he hide away down here?

"Hey boss" was all that was said as Felix let himself in, knew he could, even before all this. 

"Leo, it's Leo" came the exasperated reply, he hated being called boss or captain but had given up on expecting anything to change truth be told. 

"Yeah yeah whatever" Felix made his way around to where Leo was sitting on his desk, looking out at space, he stopped in front of the captain, blocking his view of the void.

"so, I think-" he paused, reevaluating what he was about to say, taking a breath and starting again, sounding sure of himself this time "I'm me again" . 

"Oh?" Leo's stomach started doing weird things, like when his first boyfriend asked him out, all teenage nerves and cold sweat come back full force. 

"Yeah, see my Rangers won so I'm rolling while my luck lasts" he said stepping between Leo's legs "and now you've gotta pay up". 

"It sounds like you're propositioning me" his mouth supplied faster than his brain could filter, but Felix laughed, his grin threatening to split his face. 

"Maybe I am, who's to say" Felix said with what Leo thinks is an attempted smoulder, key word being attempted. 

Leo brought his hand up cupping the other's cheek, course stubble hitting the palm of his hand. Felix, for his part followed suit, hands finding a perch on Leo's hips, above the belt but threatening to roam if left to Felix's own devices, idle hands or something. 

Felix closed the gap first, an unexpectedly gentle kiss, settling into a rhythm and then ending before anything could really begin. 

"Well? How was I? The best or the best?" A smart-ass till the last, Leo let out a laugh at that. 

"Dunno, hard to judge after just one tr-" he didn't even get to finish before Felix dove back in. Harder this time, months of build up finally boiling over, they didn’t part until Leo felt light headed from lack of oxygen, Felix had managed to push him down, looming over him as he lay on his back, legs dangling over the edge of the table and Felix fitting between. 

"Well?" he said, propped up on elbows either side of Leo's head, looking very much like he'd gotten exactly what he wanted this time. 

His flirting was rusty, not that it really existed before, but he wasn't dead...or in stasis. "Might need a third try" 

"You gonna count em all? Do I have a limit or something?" Felix asked leaning back in and kissing down Leo's neck.

"The quicker we hit triple digits the quicker I'll stop counting" Leo fired back, still smiling like he just won the Lotto, which the romantic in him said he did. 

"Better get started then" Felix said as slid hands under Leo's ass and picked him up.

Leo held on, arms tightening around Felix's neck as the other changed their position.

Felix sat back down on the desk, ended up with Leo on top of him, legs either side of his hips,picking back up, hands staying above the others belt.

The smaller man pulled back, and Felix felt his heart skip a beat, Leo was lit by the soft light reflecting from Terra 2 making red curls glow.

"Fuck" was all he could say, after months of waiting, hoping the other didn't hear him during his dirty dreams, they'd finally collided.

Leo lent in asking with a low voice "what do you want to do?"

Felix groaned in response, pulling the others hips against his own before saying "You"

Hands started to pull at clothes, Leo's shirt going first, as soon as the shirt hit the floor Felix lent in, biting along his clavicle and earning a moan as Leo ground into him, the others hands were buried in his hair, holding Felix's head against his shoulder, Leo was picking up pace, both men hard and pants growing painfully tight. Leo had dropped his hands to Felix's belt, undoing the latch and slowly unzipping his jumpsuit, underwear being pulled just enough that he sprung free.

They broke away, Felix all but ripping Leo's fly down, palm rubbing at Leo though fabric as the other bucked into his touch, he hooked two fingers into the mans underwear and began to pull-

A whistle interrupted them.

Both freezing, Felix looking over at a very amused Ellie and Nyoka. Leo tried to cover them as much as possible but there was no way the two women hadn't seen just what was on full display.

"If I wanted a show, I'd go pay for one" Nyoka said "Close the door next time boys" she hit the button, door sliding shut and both men hearing Ellie yelling out that the two finally got it on. 

Felix groaned, could feel himself softening, mood ruined beyond repair.

"Well, it could have been worse" Leo laughed "We could have been completely naked?" 

They were both done, no salvaging it, soft and arousal fading the two put themselves away again. 

Leo stood up, taking Felix by his hand and leading them over to the bed, pushing him down flat and laying his head against the others bare chest, tracing a pattern on his stomach. 

"We can try again later" he said with a yawn.

It was true, there would be other moments, maybe he could get something set up, make their first time memorable, Byzantium had to have swanky hotels with baths and wine. Plan forming as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached collision.
> 
> I promise that one of these chapters will have them actually doing the dead but for now? close quarter living shenanigans abound. 
> 
> If you DO want to read some smut for these two I posted a one shot called Under the Halcyon, set after the next chapter of this. 
> 
> No spoilers and you can read the other independent of this work.


	7. A technical first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We haven't had an official date." A simple answer. It was technically true, Ellie said they'd had plenty of dates. But that was before their orbit reached critical mass and collided. "And I can't take you out to the kitchen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no action happens in this one, just the lads having a date and finally getting it on. 
> 
> Only real warning is that the ending contains an explicit sex scene and is NSFW.

Felix strutted into the helm of Unreliable, spinning Leo's chair so the other man was now facing him, wrenched away from the navigation console and the actual job he was trying to do…or at least pretend to do. 

"We're docking at Groundbreaker right?" he said, mischief shining in his eyes and arms either side of Leo.

"That is correct, Captain has requested supplies from Martin." ADA helpfully responded, answering his question with a suspiciously cheerful tone. 

"Why?" Leo asked, he didn't like the look the other had, they'd spent enough time together that he knew when Felix was planning something. 

"We haven't had an official date." A simple answer. It was technically true, Ellie said they'd had plenty of dates. But that was before their orbit reached critical mass and collided. "And I can't take you out to the kitchen"

"You could, but it would annoy Nyoka" Leo wouldn't say no to turning her into a third wheel, payback for her and Ellie broadcasting their less than discreet moment to the others. 

They weren't mad at the two women, everyone knew they had eyes for each other, and that neither would want or be able to keep their relationship private, Leo just wanted a little friendly payback for ruining their first time. 

"Plus I gotta keep Ellie from winning her bet" he added.

"This again?" Leo said with a sigh "Don't you want to go on a date somewhere that isn't your old home? Maybe a nice picnic at Rosewater?" 

They'd found out that there was a bet between Nyoka and Ellie, the latter having money on them taking months to have an actual date, and well, Felix couldn't let Ellie win.

"Nah, I have a game plan for treating my dates right" he said. "Five star fine dining experience, pants are optional" 

"Captain, we are now in orbit above the Groundbraker, would you like romantic music as you disembark?" ADA was entirely too cheery for her own good sometimes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked though the gates into Groundbreaker's main hub Felix threw an arm around Leo, pulling him in close and trying to hide his nervousness, it was sweet really, for all his bluster about dating prowess, of witch Leo believed exactly none, he was still on a technical first date and that included technical first date nerves. 

It was funny, now that he'd thought about it, Felix looking nervous that an official date was beginning, despite having seen the other in multiple compromising positions. Didn't first dates usually come before sex? Well…attempted sex. Leo's previous relationships, all two of them, had followed a set timeline, but with Felix he didn't care, they'd fit together far better than the other's had and he figured that let them jump the queue this time.

"Okay first stop on my 100% satisfaction guarantied date!" Felix began to steer them towards Auntie's Kitchen "Dinner's on me." 

Leo laughed and put an arm around the others waist, "Lead the way" 

They caught sight of Parvati and Jun sitting outside the vendor, Felix made a joke about crashing their date, make a party of it. But Leo had talked him out of it, saying that the two were already shy enough as it is. 

"Fair point, you're lucky I have a plan B" he said, abruptly changing their direction and heading for the Back Bays.

Plan B as it turned out was Felix's old hideout wedged in a gap between the back of a storage room and what looked like a broken electrical access door.

All in all it was a cozy spot, unable to be seen from the outside and only accessible by a duct most people would just walk past. 

They were sat on a mattress with the area dimly lit by a small lamp, warm orange glow adding to the ambiance, Felix had pulled a bottle of Spectrum from an old storage box, placing two clean enough metal mugs on the floor, and poring a glass for Leo first. 

"I like plan B" Leo said, soft smile on his face as he leaned against Felix's side, clinking glasses in a semi toast. 

"Wait 'till you see this" he said, leaning over and pulling out an old speaker with what looked like a receiver stuck to the side of it, wiring encased within old Saltuna can. He flipped the power switch and music filled the small room, it was a home made radio, tuned to some station playing Halcyon approved instrumental tracks "Now is that romantic or what" 

"Did you make this?" Leo said picking up the small device and turning it over in his hands

"Yeah, it's nothing impressive, I found an old radio technicians manual and decided to give it a shot, helped to drown out the noise sometimes" 

"It is impressive though, you did a great job at soldering" Leo said, looking at the board though a gap in the can, it was done with care, obviously these parts were hard to come by with no income and were treated as such "I like this part" he said pointing at Felix's doodle of what looked like a serial host on the side of it, speech bubble saying 'let's make some fucking noise'

"You really like it?" He sounded like this was the first real praise he'd gotten for the radio, and it probably was. Leo felt a twinge of sadness at the thought. "I can make you one if you want, I still have the book."

"I'd like that" he said planting a quick kiss on Felix's cheek.

It was nice, this was nice, no longer dancing around an invisible line that neither could muster the courage to cross. 

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you" He lent in, taking the radio from Leo's hands and placing it on the storage box above the mattress, safely out of harms way. 

"So are you ever going to tell me how you actually ended up in the Back Bays?" Leo asked, taking one of Felix's Hands in his. 

"I told you, I'm the long lost bastard son of the chairman, abandoned in the Back Bays and raised by Sprats" 

Leo chuckled at that, running his thumb over Felix's knuckles, tracing scars and fading bruises, letting the man continue.

"I wasn't anything special, just a stowaway, we were invisible to everyone else as life carried on for them but not us."

"I don't believe for a second that you were invisible to anyone" 

"Yeah because I got board with it" Felix had a grin on his face now "So I caused some trouble, ruffled some feathers" 

"I like it when you cause trouble" Leo said, hand coming to rest on the other's cheek

"If you hadn't had shown up I'd still be here waiting for my ship to come" he was somber now, looking directly at Leo "Thanks for giving me a chance"

"How could I have said no to your speech?" 

Felix let out a laugh "even the hand reading?"

"Especially the hand reading" 

Felix lent in, closing the gap between the two.

Leo seized the moment, he wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him down, Felix followed willingly, pushing Leo's wild fringe out of the way as the smaller man's back hit the mattress. 

At some point their positions changed, clothing being discarded as they moved, Leo was straddling the others waist, shirt lying on the floor with Felix's vest. 

Felix's outerwear was pushed down below his hips, as Leo began working his way under the torn shirt Felix pulled Leo's hips down against his own and bucked, earning a gasp from Leo as he moved.

Felix's hands began roaming, landing on Leo's belt buckle and undoing it with deft fingers, his fly following suit and fingers pulling the waistband of his underwear down further.

Felix grinned up at Leo as he let out a gasp, growing hardness being hit with cool air and landing against Felix's hip.

"Felix" Leo whispered as the other took him in hand, tracing fingers up the length, he'd just started to grind into the others hips, felt the bulge in Felix's pants, hand moving to free him when they were suddenly bathed in bright white light. 

"Bad habits rubbing off on other people are they?" came the voice from above. 

Leo went red, scrambling to cover himself as Commandant Sanita looked down on the two from the door frame that very much still worked and backed onto one of the guard posts.

"I'm tryna rub something else off" Felix groaned, any hopes of picking up where they'd left off on Unreliable fading by the second "this is cosmic retribution" 

"I-I can- we're sorry Commandant-we thought that the door-I didn't-" Leo wanted to be sucked into space at that moment, caught in the act and unable to move from his spot on top of Felix. 

"Alright boys, put yourselves back together and get up, you're being booked for indecency" she said, unimpressed and unmoved by the stammered apologies and teary green eyes.

They put their clothes on quickly, Felix opting to tie the jumpsuit around his waist rather than put it all the way back on, if he had to walk the mile again, he'd make damn sure everyone knew why.

Leo was still red, one step into the main area and everyone would know what they were caught doing, he wanted to get McRedd to set him on fire then and there…not that Sanita knew the man was still alive, he thinks. The carbon Monoxide might have finally gotten to him.

"Normally I'd make you walk the mile as punishment, but since it's your first time you get to go the back way" she said to Leo, letting Felix off a walk of shame by proxy, being on good terms with both Jun and Sanita had it's perks he guessed.

They were ushered into the main room and told to sit down and keep their hands to themselves while she went to go get someone to book them in.

A few moments later the door reopened, a figure walking in, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Felix again" he sighed "and Leo? What are we booking you in for?" Came the shocked voice of their would be jailer

"Uh, oh hi Lee" he said going red again, now more people would find out about their less than legal activities.

"Wait, Sanita sent you?" Felix was nonplussed, standard fair for his time on the Groundbreaker, still half naked and looking annoyed the wrong kind of stiffs turned up. 

"Yes, Commandant Sanita asked me to book you two in for-" he looked at the notes on the clipboard "Public indecency and public nudity...both of you...in the back bay storage compartment" 

Lee must have put two and two together because he began to frown, who he was disappointed at being off the table, so to speak, Leo couldn't tell, maybe both.

Felix leaned over and whispered "we can't be in too much shit, he isn't normally allowed to file anything, keeps fucking it up" 

Leo watched as he filled out the report, Sanita did say it was his first time being booked….

"Okay, you're all done, I just need to have one of your crew come to sign you out." He said, already radioing the Unreliable. 

Max signed them out. Embarrassing as it was, Leo was just glad it wasn't Ellie who found out about this.

As they headed back to the ship, ignoring Max's lecture on public displays of affection, Leo felt Felix's hand slide into his own. 

"Scale of 1 to 10, how'd I do for our technical first date?" Felix had a grin on his face

Leo snaked his hand around the other, tugging at the knot holding the outerwear up and causing Felix to falter

"I don't know yet, ask me once we've finished what we started back there" Leo said with a wink.

Felix grabbed his hand and picked up pace, brushing past Max and throwing a 'don't come looking for us' his way as they passed him on Unreliable's catwalk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix had Leo pinned against the window of the captain's quarters, knee between the other's legs and putting pressure against his groin as they made out. 

Leo was already stripped of his clothes, Felix pulling them off as soon as the door shut and lock engaged. Leo wasn't one to stand by and let the other have all the fun, hands untying Felix's jumpsuit and diving into his pants, palming at the growing hardness, he thought maybe Felix got off at the idea of the Groundbreaker watching them, not that ships had eyes or that anyone would be able to actually see into the cabin.

Speaking of ships and eyes. 

"mmm- hold on" Leo said pulling away and untangling himself from Felix. 

The other looked disappointed at the loss of contact, he watched as Leo walked over to ADA's panel in the room, shutting the lens and throwing a blanket over it for good measure.

"I would appreciate it if you could ask nicely next time Captain" ADA's voice came through the speaker "would you like me to stop any audio recording as well?" 

"Nah save if for when I get lonely" 

Leo turned to look at the other, back against the window and working himself with his hand, eyes burning into Leo as the other began to move towards him.

Leo dropped to his knees in front of Felix, hands pulling his trousers down until they pooled around his ankles. 

"Leo" Felix's voice was barely audible as Leo moved closer, breath hitting the head of his dick and sending a shiver up the mans spine "fuck" 

Leo took him in hand, licked a line from the base to tip and began to suck, Felix's hands tangled in his hair and began to lightly pull, adjusting pace as Leo swallowed him whole.

"Leo, wait-" he moaned "wanna do something else" 

Leo released him after one final suck and Felix was ready to blow at the sight: lips slick and cheeks red, hair messed up more so than usual, his green eyes blown wide looking up at him, no attempt being made to hide how hard he was.

Felix pulled Leo up, grabbed his thighs and lifted the smaller man, Leo locked his legs behind Felix's back and held on as he was carried over to the bunk.

Felix sat down with Leo in his lap, both completely naked and no chance of being walked in on this time, Felix had locked Leo's door, made no bones about why they weren't to be disturbed.

'Because I'm gonna fuck my boyfriend Max that's why!' he'd called back to the older man as they boarded 'and nothing is gonna stop us this time' Leo had laughed at that, they'd been interrupted twice now, his usual understanding temperament had reached its limit and he was getting tired of being revved up only to stall, they were overdue and nothing short of death would stop them now.

"Storage draw next to you" Leo said as they broke away "Made sure I was good to go before we left" 

"You were planning this?" He groaned, Leo had wanted to have a shower before they went on their date, Felix thought it was just a 'smell nice' thing but now? Oh now he knew it was to prepare, and that made him twice as hard. 

"Not exactly, I was planning to ride you" Leo said, voice low and grinding his hips down for emphasis "but getting walked in on wasn't calculated" 

"Holy shit you're gonna kill me" Felix grinned up at him, planting a quick kiss against Leo's lips before turning away.

Felix dug around in the compartment, stray bullets and what he recognized as the incense from that hermit lady hitting his hands, finally he grabbed hold of the tube of gel "Auntie Cleo's huh? You're really spoiling me y'know that right?" 

Leo laughed "Should be the tingly kind" 

"One way to find out" Felix said as he unscrewed the cap, cool gel pooling on his fingers as he squeezed out his usual amount "ready?" 

"Yeah" Leo said as the other's hands reached around him, landing against his hole and beginning to rub at the muscle, kiss deepening as a finger slid into Leo. 

Leo moaned at that, it'd been awhile since his last partner, signing up to the Hope as a way to flee their bad breakup, hell it had technically been over 70 years since he last got lucky, and now he had Felix working him open, time and literal space be damned he was sure of it this time. 

His musing was broken by Felix pulling away, Leo caught his breath and buried his head in the other's neck.

"Position change babe" Felix said as he moved Leo to lay back, putting a pillow under his back and spreading his legs wide, wanting to get a better angle "Good for more?" 

"Yes, fuck" Leo moaned as Felix added another finger, working his dick in time and feeling the other relax around his fingers. Leo was a mess at this point, hair fanning out and head thrown back, panting as he was being prepped. 

"I-I think I'm ready" Leo said after awhile, he knew what Felix was working with, had intimate knowledge of it at this point, size similar to his previous partners, recalled how long it took last time and was ready to give it a shot "Swap?" 

Felix went willingly, laying down as Leo got into position above, spreading more lube over Felix as he lined up, he'd made that mistake once before, learnt the hard way that it's better to use too much than not enough.  
Leo sunk down slowly, letting himself adjust as he went, Felix had a white knuckle grip on the sheets and swore every time the other moved but he held still, Leo's guess was confirmed, he'd done this before, knew not to rush and let his partner take time, attempted handjobs and quick blows were one thing, actually penetrating? That was a delicate process. 

Eventually Leo hit skin, both men panting and moaning as Leo stayed still for a few moments. 

"Okay?" He asked Felix "I'm gonna start moving" 

"Whatever you want, I'm yours" He said, locking eyes with the other man.

Leo lent down, gave him a quick kiss before pulling up, groaning as he went. He began to ride, slow at first, making sure he really was ready, after a few moments they were in motion Felix meeting him half way and holding onto Leo's hips. 

They'd set up a faster pace now, Leo bracing himself with one foot on the floor as he slammed down harder, Felix's grip was bruising as he watched the other, eyes locked to their hips and committing the sight to memory. 

Felix couldn't look away if he tried, Leo was lit by the soft glow of space, eyes lidded, lips parted and green eyes catching light as they looked down at the other. 

"Leo-Leo wait wanna finish strong" he said, tapping the other's hips and slowing down "hop off for a second" 

Leo moaned at the loss, Felix grit his teeth as he moved Leo to brace himself with arms outstretched against the head of the bunk, moving behind him, one hand on Leo's hips and the other holding himself as he pushed back in.

"Fuck-" Leo's voice broke as Felix started moving again, both hands on his hips and pace picking back up again, hips slamming into each other as Felix began to come undone.

"Let me know if you want me to stop" Felix said before pushing the other down, Leo's face hitting the pillow and hips held up as Felix thrust harder, pinning him to the bed and letting a string of pure filth leave his mouth.

"M-harder" Leo moaned, gasping and urging the other to keep going, knuckles going white as he felt Felix hit his prostate dead on. 

Felix was close, could feel the tell tale shake build up in his legs and he pulled Leo's hips harder against his own, groaned as he began to loose rhythm and pulled Leo back up, turned his head as he kissed the other.

Leo grabbed onto Felix's wrist as one hand moved to run a palm over his chest, gazed down and watched Leo's cock bounce as he thrust harder, Leo sucking a bruise into his neck as Felix held him tight.

"Gonna-Leo I'm gonna cum" He moaned against the others lips, pace still blistering and obscene noises of sweat slicked skin hitting filling the room.

"Where do you want me?" Leo asked, let himself be flipped over and legs held apart as Felix slotted in between them. 

Leo batted his hands away as he began to jerk Felix off, grip tight and keeping the pace from before, Felix was close, precum dripping onto Leo's stomach as he kept moving. 

Felix came with a shout, sounded like he'd been shot as he spurted across Leo's hands and stomach, being milked as he came down. 

"Your turn" He said with a grin, moving down and taking Leo in hand "pass me the lube" 

Leo scrambled to hand the other the tube, Felix took it with a thanks and squeezed more directly onto the base of Leo's dick, slicking Leo up and making sure his fingers were covered before diving back into the other. 

Leo was a goner now, Felix's hands on his dick while trying to find Leo's prostate. He let our a shout when Felix hit it, he heard Felix mutter 'found it' before picking up speed, moving up and kissing Leo as he let go of his dick and continued to finger him.

"FELIX!" he let out a shout as he came, back arching and head thrown back, Felix kept his fingers buried in Leo, rubbing the other man's prostate as he rode out the orgasm. 

Felix removed his fingers and moved up, laying his head against Leo's chest as they both caught their breaths. 

"So, do I get that review or….." 

Leo laughed at that, pulling Felix up kissing him, soft and languid now, both worn out and muscles relaxing.

"Solid 10." Leo said with a chuckle "I had a great time on our date, thank you"

Felix broke away, sitting up slightly and looking down at the smaller man, Leo was staring back at him, eyes half lidded and gaze soft, small smile on his face as he ran fingers though the other's hair.

"We should clean up, think we can sneak to the bathroom without the others noticing?"

Felix fell harder at the sight, his heart skipping a beat as he came to the realization that Leo was it, every fantasy he'd had was laying next to him, looking at him like he was someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to write Felix as someone with no actual skills.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of another ship docking echoed though the station, alarms sounding and the speakers filling with warnings of unauthorized boarding.
> 
> Leo let out a sigh "Just once can we not be blindsided?" 
> 
> "How bad can this go?" Felix said with a smile "they're just some UDL losers" 
> 
> It went bad fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this one: Graphic depictions of violence, surgical procedures, needle/injection mentions and blood.

"A space station?" Leo asked dumbfounded "How did that become salvage?" 

"It didn't, we work in a legal grey area. This is an abandoned station, and under board code Sublight can take custody of any abandoned property if it remains a non-transaction" Lilya brushed his question off, transferring funds to their work account "10% upfront to pay for supplies to and from" 

"So what do you plan on doing with it?" 

"Sublight needs a foothold. If we 'occupy' the space station we'll have a Sublight owned and operated base, what better place to store our exotic cargo" 

"That’s fair" Leo said taking their cartridge back "So how much did 10% work out to be?" 

"How good are you at reading zeros?" 

"Ah" 

Leo had learned not to ask for numbers, the less people knew how full their theoretical wallets had become the better, Lilya preferred privacy anyway, years of running Sublight had made her understandably paranoid, she was the systems finest purveyor of the boards dirty laundry after all.

"I've already patched ADA the coordinates, the smartass." 

"So we're really doing this?" Felix asked "A fuckin space station?"

"Technically it's a defunct Auntie Cleo's Orbital Satellite but yeah, I guess we're getting you a space station"

"That's what I like to hear from my favorite salvage crew"

They bid Lilya a farewell, Leo and Felix making a list of supplies needed as they walked along the Groundbreaker. They didn't have much of a budget after the gas job, turns out Sublight pay fast and well, they even got ADA new lenses out of that pay, much to her delight.

"Hiya Martin, has our supply order arrived?" Leo asked the man, moon? Moon man? 

"Welcome to Spacer's Choice, have you tried out new dehydrated water?" the distorted voice greeted them "Your Spacer's Family Care Package has been delivered and is awaiting loading onto your ship, we thank you for your purchase and would like to remind you that it's not the best choice, it's Spacer's Choice" 

"Thanks Martin" Leo said as he handed the, he thinks older, has to be older, man their supply funds cartridge "Do you have any toothbrushes?" 

"Spacer's Choice has three new options available for your oral care" 

Felix snickered at that, whispering something about knowing how to take care of Leo's oral and earning an elbow to the side from the other young man. 

"Mintamon Fire, the fresh flavor of Colony Mint followed by a kick from our patented Spacer's Imitation Cinnamon now with the added benefit of fire, the germs will be literally burned away" 

"Maybe not, anything not uh…burny?" 

"We recommend our Interstellar Iomint for those seeking a classic Oral Care Package, all the flavor of Spacer's Peppermint with the added protection of our edible Irondine"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what the other option is now…"

"Spacer's Kids line of products now includes the Ballistic Bubblegum Oral Care Package, a flavor kids will love to clean with and 500% of their daily sugar intake all in one easy package" 

"I'll just take the unflavored package please" Leo said with a sigh, he'd sell his left eye for plain old mint toothpaste.

"So who're we taking on the new job?" Felix asked as he took one of their boxes "It's abandoned right?" 

"We'll hold a crew meeting when we get back, I don't know if everyone will…be on board with this one"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok ADA, can you hear us?" Leo asked, hitting the final key and causing the screen to flicker.

"Hello Captain, I am successfully patched into the orbital lab's system" ADA's face appeared on the panel, smile in place and looking extremely pleased with her new digs "my this is roomy, would you be mad if I moved in Captain?" 

"If you leave that means Leo has to fly" Nyoka joked "and there's no way I'll survive that" 

Felix let out a laugh, Leo was good at many things, however controlling vehicles wasn't one of them.

"You crash a loading trolley once..." Leo trailed off, inputting the next sequence needed for ADA.

"That should do it Capt-"

The screen suddenly faulted, feed of ADA being cut. 

"You have been a royal pain in our asses" ADA had been replaced with a UDL Commander, her helmet distorting her voice "give up now and we'll make it quick"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" Leo said, rolling his eyes at the line.

"Oh that's cute, when I bring in the little thief who stole board property, I'll be hailed as a-"

"Fuck off" Leo muttered as he flipped the screen off, hanging up on the Commander.

"Hell yeah Boss" 

"What an asshole" Nyoka added 

The sound of another ship docking echoed though the station, alarms sounding and the speakers filling with warnings of unauthorized boarding.

Leo let out a sigh "Just once can we not be blindsided?" 

"How bad can this go?" Felix said with a smile "they're just some UDL losers" 

It went bad fast. 

The second one of the grunts caught sight of them all hell broke loose, yelling filled the bay, guns being discharged and stray bullets hitting metal. 

Leo covered Felix as the man rushed in, taking knees out with his Tossball stick and staggering UDL troops, Nyoka got clean shots as they dropped finishing the rest off as Leo took shots from his position, with one final yell from Felix the last one fell.

"Ok boys ready to push?" Nyoka said "We've got a small army of UDL bastards between us and our payday"

"Hell yeah!" Felix said as he reloaded the grenade launcher "Hey Parv, how're we looking?"

"Good, we're looking…good!" Parvati's voice came over their comms "ADA's working her way though the system, nearly there by the looks of it" 

"Max, any sign of UDL reinforcements?" Leo asked 

"Nothing so far" the older man's voice came though "Radar is clear and ADA isn't tracking any new cruisers" 

"Okay, lets move" he said to the two.

Leo hit the panel, door's pneumatic mechanisms kicking on. As soon as the door opened the three made their move, Nyoka heading left and firing at the group of UDL troops, they hit the ground as bullets tore through their armor.

"Heads up jackass!" Felix yelled running past Leo and launching shock grenades at the feet of the now advancing stragglers, one of the shocked soldiers had thrown their weapon, rifle skidding over to Felix "Aww what a lovely gift" 

Leo had given up on the rifle for now, the remaining troops really weren’t worth the trouble he'd decided. He weaved past them, taking the ones he passed out with his pistol, Felix had overclocked his mods causing each shot to ignite as it hit the target, smoke turning the room hazy. 

He'd made it to the next door, fingers working to pick the lock ready for the others to renter the docking bay. 

"Leo, Felix keep going I'll watch your backs!" Nyoka yelled as she reloaded, turning to keep an eye on the way they came. 

Leo gave an affirmative and stood as the door opened, hand on his pistol ready to move. 

"Hello" 

'oh no' was the only thing his brain supplied.

Leo felt like his stomach was on fire, reflexes not quick enough to catch the UDL Commander before she shot him point blank. 

He let out a scream as he stumbled back, hands grabbing at his side and tripping over his feet, falling back and head colliding with the ground. He vaguely heard Felix yell something, looking up as the Commander aimed her gun to deliver the killing blow.

He blinked and the looming figure was gone, confusion hit for a moment before he saw Felix tackling her. 

"I'll fucking-" Felix snarled as she delivered a brutal punch to his cheek, he spat blood down at her and shoved as he pulled the rifle from his back. 

"What kid? You'll kill me?" she laughed at him "Your little captain's bleeding out and you think killing me is gonna save him?" 

"SHUT. UP" Felix shoved the barrel of the gun under the Commander's chin and held down on the trigger, the sound of shrapnel and bone hitting the metal helmet filled the room. Felix threw the gun away, pushing himself up from the body and spiting a final curse. 

"Felix" Leo gasped, hands covered in blood as he tried to put pressure on his wound "call-call Ellie. I'm-I can't" 

"Leo!" Felix was snapped back to reality, rushing over to the other "Let me see" 

Felix pulled his hands away and felt his blood go cold at the sight, a shot had hit Leo below his ribs, it didn't look like a though and through. He ripped his vest off and balled it up, putting his weight against Leo's wound to try and slow the blood. 

Leo let out another scream, tears running down his cheeks as pain shot though him again. 

"Sorry, sorry" Felix apologized as he looked around for the others "Nyoka where are you?!" 

"Felix what the fuck is-" she came running at the sound of Leo's screams and Felix's voice "Oh shit" 

She raced over to the two, dropping down and taking Leo's wrist in her hands, counting his pulse and frowning. 

"ELLIE!" She yelled into her comm "We need you now, Leo's been hit" 

"Fucking really?" Ellie's voice came over "Max watch my back, I'm on my way" 

"Leo keep talking" Nyoka said "You gotta keep your eyes open, list all the characters of that stupid hospital serial you watch" 

Leo let out a laugh, wet sounding with a spatter of blood accompanying it, he winced again at the shift in Felix's weight.

"I don't pay that much attention" Leo's voice was horse, eyes loosing focus and words taking on a slurred quality "Sound like 'm drunk"

"Leo stay with me c'mon Ellie's on her way" Felix begged "You gotta keep your eyes open" 

"'M sorry-didn't-didn't think" another wince "Shoulda checked before" 

Felix pressed down again, Leo shot his eyes open at the pain

"Fuckin asshole" Leo spat 

"Does this count as our first fight?" Felix joked "When you're patched up you can deck me for that one" 

"Not gonna hit you" Leo said "Wouldn't-"

"Off now" Ellie's voice was stern as she threw her bag on the ground "Leo I'm gonna dose you so hold still" 

She pulled out a syringe filled with what Leo assumed were knockout drugs.

"Deep breath" 

Ellie pushed the needle into his arm, compared to the fire in his side the sensation was a welcome change. His body began to feel numb, could see the world shift as someone re-positioned his head on their lap, his brain refused to supply him with the owner of the two hands holding his shoulders still as Ellie began to cut his shirt off. 

Leo saw her clean the blood away from the wound only to have more ooze out, saw her swear and pull a pair of tweezers from a metal case, thought she doused them in an antiseptic wash but he'd lost the ability to read. 

"Leo you're gonna pass out now" She said as another injection came "See you soon" 

"See ya in a bit Leo" he saw Felix begin to lean down and guessed the other had kissed him, he couldn't tell since someone decided to extinguish the lights. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo felt like the world had shifted, sensation of hard metal flooring had been replaced with something soft beneath him, his brain was struggling to catch up and he waited for the pain to return, momentary reprieve being shattered.

Nothing more than a slight twinge greeted him, confusion was beginning to give way to panic, if he couldn't feel anything what if-

He let out a groan as he tried to open his eyes, lids heavy and body demanding more rest. He could feel a pressure in his elbow, cool feeling pooling in his body as his nerves woke up. 

Another groan came from him as he tried to move his other hand, he cold feel something pinning it and his heart rate picked up again. 

'why can't I move my hand?' he thought, flexing his fingers and curling them in again, they met what felt like another hand 'what?' 

"Why can't I move my hand?" Leo slurred eyes cracking open finally and adjusting to his surroundings "Where?"

"Leo?!" a voice startled him, he knew it from somewhere, where? "Leo can you hear me?" 

"Felix?" Leo's eyes adjusted completely now, Felix was sitting next to him in his room, Tossball posters being the first clue to his whereabouts, a chair had been pulled up to the side of Felix's bunk "What-How did I get here?" 

"After Ellie patched you up we scrapped together a board and got you back here" Felix looked exhausted, judging from the bags under his eyes he'd been at his side for a while "Ellie pulled the bullet out of your gut, she said it was a close call. The blood you coughed up had us all scared, luckily the shot missed everything important."

Felix looked like he was about to cry, relief washing over him now that Leo was awake. 

"I thought we'd lost you" his voice was quiet "Nyoka said your pulse kept dropping while Ellie did her thing"

"Where's everyone else?" Leo began to sit up, winced as pain shot though him "Fuck" 

"They're fine, we're heading back to Groundbreaker, Ellie wants the med bay to give you a proper once over.   
She also told me to tell you that you're on bed rest orders" Felix laughed "Also said you have to keep the IV in for three more bags" 

Leo only just noticed the needle in his arm, fluid being pumped back into him, saw some empty blood bags nearby and guessed Ellie had helped him along. She insisted on keeping bags at all times, each of their types were stocked and ready for just an emergency.

"I'll be back, Ellie said to come get her once you woke up" 

Felix walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his now near death experience. He'd nearly died, one miscalculation had a bullet lodge in his stomach. He'd remembered how they all sounded, recalled Nyoka's voice as she called Ellie for help, the worry in their medic's tone as she told the others how to position him, and Felix…he'd sounded ready to tear the UDL limb from limb. Leo felt a pit in his stomach at that, he'd nearly ruined everything because he got cocky….

"Captain I trust you have retained most of your blood?" ADA's voice came from the speaker "Dr Welles has sent a message for immediate play upon your awakening" 

The speaker crackled before the familiar sound of Welles' voice began. 

"Leo! You are resilient aren't you!" he chuckled "Ellie has informed me that she successfully removed the bullet and patched you up, she deserves a raise you know. Anyway, When you're up and about again please come and see me, I'd like to run a few tests on your healing post…uh defrosting? No that makes you sound like a frozen meal….ah it's all semantics, I'd like to make sure nothing has damaged your cells ability to heal from large wounds"

The message ended abruptly, caused by the man hitting the wrong switch again, at least somethings never changed.

"ADA, please send him a response saying we'll stop in as soon as Ellie gives me the all clear" 

"And not a moment before" Ellie interrupted "Welles can wait, I'm the primary care physician my word is law"

"The message has been sent"

"Hi" Leo said timidly as Ellie approached "I uh, whops?"

"You're an idiot you know that?" she laughed "Let me check your bandages" 

Ellie gave him a once over, changing the dressing and swapping his IV out for a new one, she'd hooked a clipboard onto the rack, keeping hospital procedure even on an outlaw ship.

"Well, I think you'll only need this one" She said checking the line and adjusting the drip's speed "Felix is getting you something to eat and drink, I told him to find whatever we have that’s salty and sugary so law knows what he'll bring back"

"Thanks Ellie" Leo said moving to hold her hand "You saved my life" 

"Don't get all sappy on me, I'm your sawbones it's my job" she said dismissively, but Leo felt her hand give his a squeeze before removing it "You had us worried for a bit there, try to keep the near fatal bullet wounds to a minimum" 

"Yes mam" he said with a smile.

"Ellie, all I could find was Purpleberry Punch and some Saltuna" 

"Good enough I guess" she said taking the items from Felix "Help him up while I get this sorted" 

Felix helped Leo sit up enough to eat, pillows…more than he had before, put behind his back to support him. 

Ellie gave him a measured amount of the drink and food, saying he was on a strict limit while his internals healed, she'd put Felix in charge of helping him move about and get to the bathroom, part of the reason they carted him into Felix's room, no stairs to get to the toilet and it was in close proximity to Ellie should anything go wrong. 

Felix caught him up on everything as they ate, leftovers going to the other. He'd been out for nearly two days, Ellie coming in to check his vitals and Felix refusing to leave his side. Nyoka had contacted Lilya, told her the satellite was hers but Leo was down for a while.

"So Sublight's gonna pay for your medical shit" Felix said shoving another fork full of Saltuna into his mouth "Lilya said they cover contractors injuries and you've apparently made us an invaluable asset"

"Huh, maybe we should get space stations for everyone" Leo joked

"Only if you don't get shot" 

"No promises, but I'll try" 

"Good enough I guess, life's boring without a few near death experiences anyway"

"Lean over here" Leo asked with a laugh "I owe you a new vest don't I?"

Felix leaned in, closing the gap and giving the other a soft kiss.

"Nah I can get the blood out I think, Parvati has a way to get oil out, maybe it'll work on blood as well" 

After a while Leo asked if he'd mind helping him back down, body yelling for rest and his eyes beginning to droop. 

"Can you sleep here with me?" Leo asked "If you lay on this side you wont be near my stitches and IV" 

"Of course" Felix said, climbing into the bunk and resting Leo's head on his chest "Leo-" he paused, trying to think of the best way to say what was about to come out " Leo I need you to know that I lo-"

Leo's snore interrupted him, he'd fallen asleep the second Felix had laid down. 

Felix chuckled at the sight, Leo was out cold already, body zapping his energy to heal itself.

"Some other time then, I'll figure out something for you" Felix said kissing the top of Leo's head "just don’t get shot in the meantime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this took longer to post because I had to replay the Sublight mission. 
> 
> Chapters will be posted quicker now, my brain just blanked on this one mission.


End file.
